


Eat! With clothes on!

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, No actual sex, Sex Toys, adult toy store, funny suggestions by sex dice, sexual position dice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Steve buys sexual position dice. Hilarity ensues.





	Eat! With clothes on!

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2018 MCU Kink Bingo. Square filled: N2 - Sexual Position Dice

They weren’t the most… anything, the dice. They were medium black dice, two of them in a pack. It was what they were that made Steve hesitate each time he reached in the ‘special’ drawer of the nightstand. 

It’s not that Steve’s a prude. No, not at all. It’s not that he has a bad time following orders, per se, but it’s more the implications behind the dice. He’d seen them at the ‘adult toy store.’ He’d gone in to buy some of that special lube that was for extra-sensitive skin and some massage oil for Bucky’s shoulders. He’d been poking his way through the rest of the store, smirking at the thought of being recognized as CAPTAIN AMERICA in the dildo aisle, when the dice caught his eye. 

He’d talked to the sales associate, who explained that they were ‘sexual position dice.’ You roll them and do what they tell you to do, no matter what it was. There were numerous types, and they came in lots of colors, including glow in the dark. One of the sets was visual and the sides depicted a sex position or sex act. 

The set Steve bought (along with the lube, massage oil, and a vibrating dildo the sales associate talked him into) were the most basic set, and looked like regular dice. They were 6-sided and black with white writing. One of the dice had commands (like “eat,” “blow,” and “suck”) while the other die had suggestions for how to do the command (such as “dick,” “ass” and “breasts”). Steve had tested out a few sets of the dice, and decided that he liked the heft and feel of this variety. What he didn’t know what that he accidentally bought the “for beginners” set. 

After a while, Steve pulled the dice out of the drawer, and asked Bucky what he thought. Bucky was down for it, so they settled down on the floor and Steve rolled first. The two dice rolled around for a bit, and landed with “Eat!” “with clothes on” as their first suggestion. Bucky laughed as he took a turn rolling. 

“Suck” “hands” was Bucky’s roll, so he took Steve’s left hand hand and sucked a nice hickey in the soft spot between his thumb and fingers. They rolled a few more times, but got no further than “fondle” “breasts” before Bucky grabbed the packaging. 

“Steve, you bought the “beginners dice in hetrosexual”,” he said, almost falling over he was laughing so hard. “Did you even look at the label?” Steve snatched the bag from Bucky, and blushed crimson as he read the fine print below the stickers proclaiming the dice to be “lots of fun!” 

“I’ll get another set when I got back. We’re almost out of that massage oil you prefer.” 

Bucky turned to look at Steve, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “You buy that massage oil at a sex toy shop?” 

“Yeah, they have a great selection of massage oils.” Steve seemed to be intentionally ignoring what Bucky was angling for. “They say people come in with prescriptions for massage oils. Usually blushing like me when they do.”

“You’ve got to go back and get some more massage oil, yeah?” Bucky asked, leaning into Steve’s space, and kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Steve asked, frowning slightly. Bucky nodded, kissing Steve again. 

“Do I want to visit your secret sex shop? Oh hell yes!” Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead before leaning back and getting to his feet.

“What, now?” Steve asked, accepting the hand up to his feet. Bucky nodded, grinning.

A few hours later, they returned with several set of sexual position die. Steve’s favorite were another set with written commands, while Bucky’s favorite were the 12-sided one that had drawings of sex positions on it. With a grin, Bucky rolled the first of his new dice. He and Steve smirk when the dice stopped face up on their favorite position. They made out as they pulled their clothes off, Steve landing with a bounce on the bed.


End file.
